La Rose Noire de Minuit
by Toruna Kimauzu
Summary: A l'époque des Rois, Sasuke est un Grand général, craint, respecté, courtisé, mais surtout nargué par ce voleur qui se joue de lui, mais qui est-il pour le connaitre si bien?


Salut à tous,

Ce one-shot, n'est disons pas comme ce que je fais d'habitude, j'affectionne particulièrement l'époque des rois, aussi j'ai fait cette petite histoire, sans prétention pour passer le temps

Temps qui j'espère, pendant cette lecture, vous apprécierez

Ps : genre : romance

les personages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto ! que je salut et lui jure grande fidélité LOL ^^

Bonne lecture !

_**La Rose Noire de Minuit.**_

En l'année mille huit cent trente-quatre, le royaume du feu connaissait une ère de prospérité. Le roi siégeait à la grande ville de Konoha, aimé de ses sujets, il faisait tout pour rendre juste et équitable les nobles et les paysans. Même si les nobles n'étaient pas tous d'accord, ils obéissaient de peur des représailles.

Non loin de là, résidait la grâce et la beauté incarnée dans l'une des nombreuses demeures du royaume.

- Jeune maître ! Jeune maître ! Criait un majordome.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore, Kakashi ?

- Jeune maître Sasuke, vous allez encore chez le duc Orochimaru ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien te faire, dépêchez toi de faire atteler mon carrosse !

- Oui maître Sasuke.

Le carrosse fut attelé et Sasuke grimpa dedans.

- Jeune maître, je vous accompagne ?

- Pas besoin, reste ici. En avant cocher !

Kakashi observa le carrosse s'en aller.

- Ah, si Madame voyait cela, Madame serait bien triste. Rentra-t-il.

Le carrosse parcourut les contrées du royaume avant de s'arrêter devant une grande demeure.

- Messire le général Uchiwa, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. Dit le portier.

- Y a-t-il déjà du monde ?

- Oui monsieur, mais le bal masqué vient juste de commencer.

- Très bien j'espère que le duc aura de bons partis, j'ai grand besoin de me détendre. Enfila son masque Sasuke en entrant.

- Oh mais c'est le général ! S'exclama quelqu'un.

- Messire Choji. Quelles sont les nouvelles du pays ?

- On raconte qu'un voleur sévirait dans notre ville.

- Tiens donc ? Et les autorités ne l'ont pas encore arrêté ?

- Et bien mon ami, voyez-vous ce voleur remettrait les objets qu'il a volé ensuite.

- Quel peut bien être son but ?

- Nul ne le sait ! Arriva quelqu'un.

- Tiens Messire Inuzuka. Murmura Sasuke.

- Me ferez-vous le plaisir de votre compagnie et l'émerveillement de mes yeux par votre beauté ? S'inclina Kiba.

- Avec joie Monsieur le comte. Se dirigea vers une porte Sasuke.

- C'est une joie pour moi, Général.

- J'espère que vous serez bon, j'ai grandement besoin de me changer les idées. Entra dans une chambre Sasuke.

- Messire s'est déjà plein de moi ?

- Si ce n'est les morsures, je dois avouer que vous êtes de loin le meilleur parmi toutes ces fanfreluches.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous satisfaire. Le déshabilla-t-il.

- Dites moi Kiba, que sait-on de ce voleur ? S'allongea sur le lit Sasuke.

- Et bien, le caressa Kiba, on dit qu'il préviendrait les nobles avant qu'il ne les vole.

- Vous…ah…..mh…AH….avez déjà fait les frais de ses exploits ?

- Non, personne ne sait qui il volera, la garde ne comprend pas, il ne suit aucun schéma, la seule chose qui revient toujours est sa préférence à ne voler que les nobles.

- Ah…..ah…..ah….AH….En défenseur des pauvres ?

- Etes-vous anxieux ?

- Anxieeeeeeeeu…..argh ! …..de quoi donc ?

- De vous faire voler.

- Il n'y a rien chez moi que l'argent ne peut acheter.

- Votre beauté est un grand trésor qui ne cesse de m'émerveiller Général. Mais elle doit être encore plus merveilleuse lorsque le plaisir vous ravage.

- Je ne crois pas à ses futilités, la jouissance est le plaisir le plus abouti qu'il puisse y avoir, il ne nécessite aucune contrainte ni sentiment.

- Messire a-t-il été satisfait, puisque messire ne montre aucun sentiment.

- Oui. Se rhabilla Sasuke.

Kiba restait allongé sur le lit en l'observant.

- J'ose imaginer parfois, vos pommettes teintées de rouge avec vos cheveux éméchés.

- Et bien n'osez pas, car cela n'arrivera jamais.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir. Le salua Kiba alors que Sasuke partait.

Il traversa le salon et sortit.

Vous partez messire ? Demanda le portier.

- Oui, la fatigue me prend, amenez ma voiture.

- Bien messire.

Le cocher de Sasuke s'avança avec sa voiture et celui-ci grimpa dedans, Sasuke ne vit pas passer le voyage de retour, il s'était complètement endormi.

- Jeune maître ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Le maître s'est endormi Kakashi Répondit le cocher.

Kakashi ouvrit la porte et porta le jeune maître jusque dans sa chambre.

- Ah si Madame voyait cela. Soupira-t-il en le déshabillant.

Il le coucha et se retira. Le lendemain Sasuke se releva et comme à son habitude il s'observa dans la glace.

- Tss, il m'a encore mordu ! Avait relevé sa chemise de nuit Sasuke. Il aurait put éviter les fesses ! Oublie-t-il que je monte à cheval ? les observa Sasuke.

Autre que ses fesses, quelque chose l'intrigua, quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la commode, se saisissant de l'objet.

- Une lettre ? Allons donc, Kakashi !

Le majordome accourut et rentra.

- Vous m'avez appelé jeune maître ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que ceci ? Montra mécontent la lettre Sasuke. Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas monter les affaires de mes terres dans mes appartements.

- Je ne comprends jeune maître. Je n'ai point monté le courrier ici.

- Alors qui ? Lui jeta un vase Sasuke.

Le vase se brisa contre le mur surprenant Kakashi

- Si le maître est mécontent de moi qu'il me punisse. S'agenouilla Kakashi.

- Assez ! Quelles sottises dis-tu là ! Si ce n'est toi alors qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais mon maître, pourquoi ne pas l'ouvrir ?

Sasuke déplia la lettre et la lâcha subitement.

- Alors c'est lui, c'est que l'on va voir ! Se dirigea-t-il vers la salle d'eau laissant Kakashi éberlué qui le suivait.

Il enfila une chemise de nuit propre après sa toilette rapide aidé par Kakashi et descendit le vaste escalier de sa demeure et se retrouva dans l'immense hall.

- Ibiki ! Ibiki ! Se mit à crier Sasuke impatient.

- Maître, vous m'avez appelé ? Arriva en courant l'homme.

- Oui, ce voleur, que la cour ne cesse vainement de vouloir attraper, a décidé de nous rendre visite. Je ne tiens pas à ce que cela se produise. Je veux que ma garde personnelle soit sur le qui vive ! Vous m'avez bien compris ?

- Oui maître je vais faire placer des hommes dans toute la demeure et les jardins.

Kakashi arriva prestement dans le hall.

- Je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas courir dans la demeure ! S'égosilla Sasuke.

Ibiki se fit tout petit et partit, Kakashi reprit son souffle.

- Que veux-tu ?Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Mesdames les marquises des fleurs sont là.

- Renvoyez-les !

- Mais monsieur ce sont les cousines du roi, un tel affront.

- Allons donc, je suis quoi moi ? Un serviteur ?

- Non, vous êtes le général des armées du roi, malgré vos extravagances.

- J'espère ne pas avoir entendu ce que tu viens de dire Kakashi.

- Bien sur maître, je n'oserai.

- Méfie toi, partit le brun, ma cravache peut partir à tout moment !

- Maître ! Les marquises ?

- Ah oui, que me veulent ses deux harpies. Faites les entrer de suite.

- Mais vous n'êtes point présentable.

- Je n'en ai cure, amenez les ici.

- Bien monsieur.

Les deux marquises ne tardèrent pas à arriver vêtues de leur plus belle toilette.

- Grand dieu Général, quelle tenue. Se mit à rougir l'une d'elle.

- Navré de cette prestance Marquise Sakura, mais je viens juste de sortir de ma couche.

- Et bien pourquoi ne pas y retourner, s'éventa l'autre.

- Bien que l'offre puisse être alléchante Marquise Ino, je me vois navré d'y refuser.

- Pourquoi cela ? On dit de vous que vous avez de beaux élans. Continua de rougir Sakura.

- Vraiment, qui diable a-t-il pu s'en vanter ?

- Ce ne sont que des murmures à la coure qui font rire le roi. Nous voulions confirmer la chose. Posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, Ino.

- Bien que vous soyez de toute beauté j'ai le regret de vous demander de partir, j'ai d'importantes affaires à régler. Kakashi, Ibiki ! Raccompagnez ses marquises à leur carrosse.

- Oh ! Votre hospitalité a diminué mon cher. Fit outrée Sakura.

- Elle n'a jamais changé, Marquise. Sur ce, je ne vous dis point au revoir.

- Le roi en entendra parler, Général Uchiwa.

- Malgré le plus grand respect que j'ai pour mon roi, je doute que pareille futilité l'intéresse.

- Détrompez-vous, en ce moment, la distraction est de mise au château, mais si vous ne fuyez pas les bals comme la peste, peut-être le sauriez-vous général. Ajouta Ino.

- Tiens donc. Soupira-t-il d'entendre pareille fable.

- Nous sommes venues vous voir pour vous inviter au bal de ce soir, le roi n'a pas la santé facile ces temps ci, aussi avons-nous préparé une distraction pour l'en détourner.

- Si le roi n'est point d'aplomb, le laisser se reposer serait la plus grande chose à faire, au lieu d'utiliser l'argent du peuple en pareille fantaisie, Marquise.

- Comment osez-vous parlez de cette façon aux cousines de sa majesté ? S'indigna Sakura.

- Vous aurais-je offensées ? Navré, mais je ne m'en vois point désolé.

Elles partirent plus qu'outrées par le comportement de Sasuke. Mais il n'en avait cure.

Il y avait plus important à régler que ses histoires de bal sans queue ni tête.

Comme il le pressentait, le voleur ne se montra pas dans le jour mais le crépuscule tombé, il fallait redoubler de vigilance.

Tard dans la nuit Sasuke décida finalement de se coucher, il n'était pas venu, aurait-il eu peur finalement ?

Par plus de précaution, il glissa son épée à ses côtés dans sa couche.

Le sommeil finit par le prendre et le rendre vulnérable. Quelques minutes plus tard un homme, muni d'une cape, entra par la fenêtre avec l'agilité d'une feuille dans le vent, sans bruit.

Il referma celle-ci et se dirigea vers la couche de sa future victime.

Il était là dormant paisiblement. Comment un homme aussi puissant pouvait-il avoir pareille apparence sensuelle et être un guerrier aguerri et redoutable.

Il tira les draps et découvrit les longues jambes fines et pleines de charme.

Il se positionna au dessus de lui et ne résista pas longtemps au cou gracile qu'il lui tendait. Son parfum était envoûtant, sa peau chaude est délicieuse. Il se mit à sourire satisfait de la marque qu'il venait de lui faire et qui le rendrait à coup sûr furibond le lendemain.

Il écarta ses jambes et glissa l'une de ses mains sur sa cuisse et remonta jusqu'à la taille et vers le torse qu'il caressa. Son autre main ne put s'empêcher de venir empoigner la virilité bien développée qui le narguait. C'était risqué, il le reconnaîtrait sûrement lors de son réveil mais il ne pouvait plus y résister.

Il poussa le vice en embrassant à pleine bouche les lèvres ouvertes qui ne cessaient de l'appeler.

Ce fut automatique, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et détourna la tête pour cesser ce baiser non demandé alors que le voleur remettait son masque.

- Que crois-tu faire ?

- Je ne faisais que tester les dires de certaines rumeurs du royaume.

- Tu crois pouvoir profiter de moi ainsi ? Tendit le bras Sasuke pour empoigner son épée.

Le voleur resserra immédiatement sa prise autour de la virilité qui s'était réveillée.

- AAAh !

- Restez tranquille, je n'ai pas terminé.

Sasuke délaissa son épée, furieux, s'en prendre ainsi à ses bijoux de famille !

- On m'avait dit que vous étiez un voleur mais le terme exact serait plutôt violeur. Fit sarcastique Sasuke.

- Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas en train de vous voler Général ?

Sasuke devina qu'il souriait à ses yeux visibles uniquement.

Navré de vous dire mais je ne suis pas chaste si vous croyez prendre cela.

- Je le sais, et ça me désole, j'aurais dû vous prendre plutôt.

- Comment ? Argh !

- Voyez-vous, je savais que vous m'accueilleriez ainsi. Observa ses deux doigts qu'il avait insérés en lui.

- Pure fable, j'aime ça, normal que mon corps l'accepte.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Bougea-t-il ses doigts.

- Aah…..aah….Cessez cela !

- Pourquoi ? Ne vous l'ais-je pas dis, je suis venu vous volez. Alors pardonnez-moi mais quand je désigne une proie je ne m'arrête jamais. Retira ses doigts le voleur.

- Vous faites souvent ce genre de choses à vos victimes ? Se laissa retourner Sasuke.

Le voleur ne lui répondit pas et le pénétra brusquement, coupant le souffle à Sasuke.

Le voleur l'observa mordre les draps, il se pencha vers son oreille, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément et faisant gémir sa proie.

- Non, c'est la première fois, je ne veux que le meilleur, et je n'en suis pas déçu. Vos soupirs sont un régal à mes oreilles. Se déhancha-t-il.

- AH !..nnnn ! Alors profitez…ah…en bien….

- Vous aimez n'est-ce pas, n'importe qui vous conviendrait, mais je vais vous faire changer, après moi vous verrez que les autres hommes seront fades, même Messire Inuzuka dont il est votre chouchou.

- De belles paroles mais je doute que vous y parveniez, surtout pour un débutant. Fit narquois Sasuke.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe quel débutant, moi je vous aime et ce depuis toujours. Se retira le voleur.

- Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ?

- Frustré ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Menteur ! S'allongea à demi le voleur au milieu des oreillers, à l'incompréhension de Sasuke. Venez, se saisit-il de son bras par l'attirer au dessus de lui.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Quoi vous n'avez jamais fait cette position avec vos amants ?

- Je ne suis pas une femme !

- Oh voila qui est bien dénigrant pour celle-ci, mais ce soir vous êtes ma femme.

- Dans vos rêves peut-être.

- Soit, je suis peut-être un débutant mais je vais vous faire craquer. Releva ses jambes le voleur et écartant les fesses fermes de sa proie avant de le pénétrer tout aussi brusquement que la première fois.

- Ah ! Nom de dieu ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier Sasuke.

Il était sûr que cet homme jubilait derrière son masque, mais il n'arrivait pas à se retenir, son corps voulait plus, il voulait crier que c'était bon.

- Je ne vous vois pas bien.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux vous voir dans toute votre splendeur alors que vous vous déhancherez.

Sasuke le vit relever ses jambes de façon à ce qu'il ne soit plus sur ses genoux mais sur la plante de ses pieds. Mais la sensation qui le ravagea fut trop intense, cette position avait forcé tout son poids sur ses fesses et il s'était empalé plus profondément.

- Vous aimez ?

- Je serais fou de dire que non. Mais vous avez de drôles de lubie.

- Vous trouvez ? Vous n'avez encore rien vu. L'obligea-t-il à prendre appui sur ses genoux tout en écartant au maximum ses jambes.

- C'est indécent ! Râla Sasuke de se retrouver ainsi exposé.

- Maintenant je vous vois clairement.

- Allez-vous bouger ? S'impatienta Sasuke.

- Non, faites le vous.

- Quoi ?

- Oui montrez moi, votre désir.

Il le vit s'empourprer comme jamais il ne l'avait laissé paraître et ce à aucun de ses amants.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, ce salopard était doué, il avait réussi à éveiller son intérêt et son désir profond. Ce n'est pas qu'il le cachait mais il ne le ressentait jamais vraiment, cette fois ce serait peut-être différent.

Il se saisissait de la main du voleur et la posa sur sa virilité.

- Caressez-moi.

- A vos ordres, mon précieux Général Uchiwa.

Sasuke, légèrement surpris par ses propos, commença tout de même à se déhancher.

Le faire soi-même était embarrassant, être ainsi visible, était embrassant, se faire prendre par un parfait étranger inexpérimenté était embarrassant…et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

- AAH ! Quel est…nnn…. ton nom ? Dis le moi….aah !...Je veux….Je veux le crier …

- Vous m'en voyez flatté mais je ne puis, ce serait trop facile de remonter jusqu'à moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes le général des armées du Roi. Prit le relais le voleur voyant que sa proie avait de moins en moins de force pour suivre le rythme.

Il le pencha en arrière et continua ses assauts en lui faisant face, contemplant avec ravissement la beauté de celui-ci.

Ce qu'il espérait tant ne tarda pas venir. Et le corps de cet apollon se contracta, son souffle se coupa, il agrippa les draps…

- Voir votre corps ravagé par le plaisir est plus que satisfaisant que de vous entendre appeler mon nom, mon précieux Général. Vous méritez bien votre surnom ''La rose noir de minuit''.

- Ce surnom, c'est le roi qui m'en a affublé.

- Il a très bon goût alors.

- Il se moque de moi je pense.

- Je ne crois pas, après tout, ses paroles sont véridiques. Le roi aussi est-il passé par votre couche ?

- Comment osez-vous ! J'ai le plus grand des respects pour mon roi ! Jamais, vous m'entendez ? Jamais je ne le laisserai se faire humilier par la découverte qu'il partagerait ma couche ! Le roi est bien trop bon, admiré, aimé, courtisé de sa coure pour que j'ose lui faire un tel affront en le lui demandant !

- Mais j'ai moi-même pu vérifier l'exactitude de ses propos plus que n'importe qui, exact ?

- Ne vous vantez pas trop.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, vous avoir procuré ce plaisir est bien plus lucratif que n'importe quel vol. Pardonnez juste mon manque de retenue pour ne pas m'être retiré à temps.

- C'est la première fois.

- Pardon ?

- Qu'un homme a jouis en moi. C'est une sensation étrange.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Je vais devoir vous laisser, l'aurore se lève, je ne tiens pas à être capturer par votre garde. Se retira et referma son pantalon correctement le voleur.

Il allait s'enfuir par la fenêtre quand Sasuke attrapa sa cape.

- Vous n'avez rien volé.

- Si, la chose la plus importante, votre cœur. S'enfuit-il.

- Que ? Se précipita à sa fenêtre Sasuke.

Mais il ne vit rien, l'homme avait disparu.

Il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire face à cette étrange relation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son agresseur. Il était fort poli, civilisé, charmant, courtois, doué…très doué.

Cet homme inexpérimenté avait délivré son corps d'un tel poids qu'il ressentait.

Sasuke termina sa nuit hantée par les souvenirs de plaisir qu'il avait ressentit. Si bien qu'il ne se réveilla que lorsque Kakashi vint le tirer du lit dans l'après midi.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé avant ? Pesta t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

- Vous n'aviez aucune obligation, je pensais que vous laisser dormir était une bonne idée.

Une fois à l'intérieur Kakashi prépara l'eau du bain tandis que Sasuke restait fixer devant le miroir.

- Ce voleur, si je l'attrape !

Il lui avait fait un suçon ! Une marque d'appartenance ! Comment osait-il ?

- Maître voudriez-vous enlever votre chemise de nuit et passer au bain ?

- Oui je viens. Se dirigea vers lui Sasuke en ôtant le vêtement.

Kakashi se figea de ce qu'il voyait.

- Maître ?

- Qui a-t-il encore ?

- C'est ce que je crois qui coule entre vos jambes ?

- Cesse de dire pareille chose embarrassante !

- Mais vous n'êtes pas sorti hier soir comment…..le voleur, il est venu et il vous a violé n'est-ce pas mon pauvre maître ?

- Ah épargne-moi ta scène de tragédie. J'étais….j'étais consentant.

- Mais maître !

- Suffit ! Contente-toi de faire ton travail.

Kakashi s'exécuta et laissa son maître vaquer à l'occupation de ses terres pour le reste de la journée. Mais il ne cessa pas de le scruter pour autant, afin de découvrir quelconque signe.

Jusqu'à ce que dans la soirée, une personne se présente au portail du domaine.

- Maître ? Toqua à la porte de son bureau Kakashi.

- Oui ?

- Un jeune homme, apparemment un coursier, il veut absolument vous parler.

- Qu'il revienne demain à des heures descentes !

- Il a dit que vous diriez ça, il a dit aussi que l'auteur de sa course lui a dit aussi de vous dire ''La Rose Noire de Minuit''.

Surpris, Sasuke en lâcha sa plume.

- Fais….fais-le entrer dans mon bureau !

- Bien maître.

Sasuke se mit à être nerveux, comme jamais. C'était peut-être lui, le voleur, qui venait le narguer à nouveau.

- Maitre, nous sommes là.

- Bien qu'il entre, tu peux disposer Kakashi.

Devant lui apparut un jeune garçon d'environ à peine quatorze ans. Trop petit pour être son voleur.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- ''_Le réveil de la rose noir est du plus belle éclat au lever du jour, mais elle l'est encore plus au crépuscule, car à cette heure, elle s'épanouit pleinement. Une douceur de satin, la couleur du meilleure des vins rosés, la voix à faire pâlir de jalousie les femmes, la sensualité et l'antre tentatrice du démon, je n'ai qu'une hâte, revoir cette rose''. _

Sasuke, tout au long du discours, s'était tenu dos au garçon, mirant par la fenêtre, il était gêné, et comprenait chaque sous entendus que comportaient ses mots.

- Quel est le nom de la personne qui t'a dit ceci ?

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas dit, il m'a juste donné deux milles pièces d'or.

- Deux milles ? Se retourna Sasuke.

- Oui messire.

- A-t-il dit autre chose ?

- Oui, ''_Le Sakura est un arbre mystérieux la nuit.''_

- Merci, vous pouvez disposer mon garçon.

- Très bien s'en alla-t-il, raccompagné par Kakashi.

Il était là, chez lui, en ce moment même ! Et dans la seule zone non couverte par la sécurité de ses gardes, comment le savait-il ?

Il attrapa son épée et gagna les jardins, après avoir congédié sans ménagement Kakashi.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'arbre, dont seuls ses ancêtres et lui savait pourquoi il émettait une luisance la nuit. Il était là, appuyé, contre.

- En voila des manières de me commander ainsi de venir dans mon propre domaine.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, vous seul avait interprété le message.

- Il n'y avait pas d'interprétation nécessaire, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, quel est votre nom ? Dégaina son arme Sasuke et le pointant à quelques centimètres de son agresseur. Avoir donné une telle somme à cet enfant, prouve que vous êtes riche, vous avez donc un titre de noblesse.

- Magnifique épée, la lame est fine et noble…comme vous…c'est le roi qui vous en a fait cadeau si je ne m'abuse.

- Ne détournez pas la conversation ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ? Je croyais que le voleur ne retournait pas sur les lieux de ses crimes.

- Ce serait pécher que de ne pas y retourner. Ecarta-t-il la lame pour se redresser et se diriger vers lui, il l'enserra par la taille et le colla à son corps, légèrement plus petit que le sien.

Sasuke ne bougeait pas et l'observait, un peu perdu. A la seconde où son corps avait touché le sien, il avait retrouvé toutes les émotions de la veille.

- Après tout, je suis devenu accro à votre être, j'ai envie de vous embrasser, encore. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Devant l'absence de réaction de sa part, l'homme prit cela pour un oui et commença à l'embrasser intensément comme la veille avant qu'il ne s'éveille.

Plus le baiser durait, et plus Sasuke se sentit éméché, il perdit même pied, et s'écroula à genoux. Ça ne découragea pas le voleur qui continua son œuvre dans son cou, à l'endroit exact où il avait laissé précédemment une marque.

- Je vous aime mon précieux Général Uchiwa.

- Dites mon prénom. Implora Sasuke les yeux fermés.

Il était certain que le voleur devait encore sourire sous son masque.

- Je ne puis, je vais partir maintenant, j'ai fort à faire demain, le roi est capricieux.

- Vous travaillez pour le roi ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Quand vous….quand vous reverrais-je ?

- Venez au bal de l'été du Roi dans une semaine et j'y serais, je vous ferais danser et je suis sûr que le roi sera enchanté de voir que vous restez à ses bals où il désespère de vous voir et de vous parler dans d'autres sujets que la politique militaire lors de vos réunions. Disparut dans la nuit le voleur.

Comme la veille il disparut sans lui dire au revoir. Lorsqu'il revint dans la demeure se fut pour hurler.

- KAKASHI ! Trouve moi le plus beau costume de bal d'été de ma garde robe !

- Vous allez y aller ? Fut–il pris au dépourvu.

- Oui.

- Vous avez décidé de vous marier ?

- Ne dis pas de sottise ! Je dois voir quelqu'un.

- Ooh.

La semaine fut une torture sans comparaison depuis toutes les années qu'il était devenu général.

Il avait passé ses nerfs, chaque jour, sur ses soldats à rectifier leur mouvement, leur tenue, leurs postures, il les avait tous pris pour se battre contre lui et autant dire qu'aucun ne fut à la hauteur.

Le seul mérite que cela eut se fut de faire passer beaucoup plus rapidement la semaine bien qu'il la trouva encore beaucoup trop longue à son goût.

Ses hommes lui était peut-être dévoués, ils l'admiraient, le respectaient mais ce n'est pas cette satisfaction là qu'il avait besoin.

Il avait besoin de faire l'amour, maintenant.

Si bien qu'il finit par céder à ses pulsions et gagner la demeure du comte Inuzuka, son meilleur amant.

- Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris de recevoir votre mot hier. Le frôla du doigt dans le dos le comte.

Il venait de faire l'amour avec lui. Il était bon, mais sauvage.

Mais pas assez bon, non, vraiment pas bon, quand on goûte à l'excellence, le reste semble fade. De plus il n'avait pas jouis en lui et il en fut heureux car il n'avait pas envie que ce territoire soit marqué par un autre.

- Aurais-je la chance de danser avec vous au bal de l'été ? Ou bien allez-vous encore le fuir ? Fit amuser l'homme.

- Je regrette je n'aime pas danser. Mais je viendrais.

Comment avait-il pu devenir dépendant de cet homme à ce point ? De ses caresses. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme mystérieux qui lui était familier mais en même temps étranger.

Il devrait l'arrêter pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis et non développer un désir aussi puissant qui l'obsédait nuit et jour.

Le jour J était arrivé.

Après un bon bain soigneusement pris, parfumé, séché, rasé, coiffé, habillé, il sortit. Dehors l'air était doux et caressait son visage avec une telle délicatesse, qu'elle lui rappelait cet homme.

Encore et toujours cet homme.

- Kakashi.

- Oui maître ? Attendait celui-ci qu'il monte dans la calèche.

- Va seller mon cheval.

- Lequel ?

- Mon seul et unique cheval, celui de bataille, celui que je préfère, celui que le roi m'a offert ! Celui que je monte tout le temps, dois-je te rappeler la couleur de sa robe, peut-être ?

- Non maître. J'y vais de ce pas, mais si je puis me permettre monter ainsi avec votre costume…

- Va le seller !

- Oui maître.

Peu après Kakashi revint avec un superbe cheval noir. Le long du trajet il ne cessa d'analyser, de se remémorer, chaque détail de cet homme. Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait agit ainsi…

Peut-être savait-il juste qu'il avait ce genre de penchant que pourtant les participants de ces ''petites fêtes'' cachaient aux oreilles d'autres convives qu'il fréquentait.

Il avait sûrement l'intention de raconter tout cela au bal, devant le roi, et ruiner ainsi l'estime que son roi avait pour lui.

Il cherchait à le ridiculiser devant la coure de son roi, lui le grand Général !

Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça ! Après tout s'il le disait cela signifiait qu'il était le voleur et il pouvait ainsi aisément le faire arrêter. Oui il pourrait rapidement balayer ce problème en dévoilant à toute la coure qui il était.

Mais peut-être s'était-il moqué de lui et ne viendrait pas à ce bal, ou bien l'observerait-il en douce pour constater à quel point il était devenu dépendant de sa personne ?

Sur ses dernières pensées Sasuke soupira et pénétra dans l'enceinte du château.

De la musique des plus harmonieuses se plaisait à se faire entendre jusqu'au dehors.

- Mon général ! Se mit au garde à vous un soldat, vous êtes venu ?

- Oui, je dérange ? Fronça les sourcils Sasuke du haut de sa monture.

- Non ! J'en suis très heureux, enfin un homme de valeur dans ses bals sans queue ni tête, le roi va en être très heureux ! Lui qui se meurt d'ennui de toutes ses dames qui ne cesse de raconter leurs fables pour s'attirer ses grâces !

- Les femmes ne sont belles qu'en peinture car elles ont la bouche close. Fit son beau sourire en coin Sasuke.

- Bien dit mon général ! Oh mais, j'oublie les bonnes manières ! Laissez-moi m'occuper de Milles oiseaux !

- Je te confirais ma vie soldat, ne l'oublie jamais. Fit sérieux Sasuke en descendant de cheval.

- Mon général ! Vous me flattez !

Il le salua et partit avec le cheval à l'écurie royale.

Sasuke, lui, gravissait l'escalier imposant et se dirigea vers la salle de bal. Il connaissait ce château comme sa poche. Son père, le précédent Général était marié à la meilleure amie de la femme de l'ancien roi. Aussi, toute son enfance il la passa à courir dans ce château en compagnie du prince qui avait son âge.

Que de bons souvenirs rapidement évincés lorsque ce fut lui qui devint Général, lorsqu'il exécuta son frère pour le meurtre de ses parents. Son roi était contre et sa désobéissance ce jour là, a donné naissance à cet éloignement qui le poursuit encore aujourd'hui.

Ce château, il n'y dormait plus, il n'y mettait les pieds que sur ordre du roi pour des questions militaires.

Sa dernière visite de courtoisie devait bien dater de dix ans.

Il n'arrivait pas à se balader dans ce château et voir tout ces tableaux représentant ses parents, son frère et lui au côté de l'ancien roi, la reine et de leur fils.

Plusieurs tableaux défilaient sous ses yeux tandis que la musique gagnait en intensité. Il arriva finalement devant la grande double porte et deux valets la lui ouvrit.

L'intérieur était majestueux, or, diamant et autres pierres précieuses scintillant sous les nombreuses bougies accrochées au lustre en cristal qui bordait le plafond.

Il traversa la pièce par le flanc droit, évitant les damoiselles et les danses soigneusement, pour se rendre à l'autre bout où le roi résidait sur son trône en train de discuter avec ses cousines qui devaient fortement l'ennuyer à en juger par son désintérêt et son regard fixe vers la piste de danse.

- AH ! Général ! Le salua le comte Inuzuka, vous êtes vraiment venu alors ?

- Oui, je ne reviens pas sur mes paroles.

- Vous avez raison, tout le gratin des petites bourgeoises est ici, peut-être trouverez-vous enfin chaussure à votre pied.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit contrarié Sasuke.

- Et bien vingt-sept printemps, ça ne vous rajeunit pas ! Il faudrait peut-être songer à faire un héritier de vos valeurs, au cas où la guerre viendrait et que vous nous quittiez sur le champ de bataille.

- Si je ne me marie pas c'est justement pour ça ! Se marier, avoir une femme qui jacasserait dans toute la maison, la remplirait de fleurs que je n'aimerai pas, qu'elle choisisse mes toilettes, dépense ma fortune et ne fasse que propager des ragots de bas étage entendus à ces fêtes de dame ? Trop peu pour moi ! Je préfère que mon digne nom meure avec moi plutôt qu'une femme le déshonore !

- Choix très judicieux ! Sourit le comte. Moi je suis là si vous avez besoin, lui murmura-t-il discrètement.

- Pardonnez-moi mais je dois saluer mon roi.

- Faites mon ami ! Faites ! Ah ! Comte Akimichi ! Alors comment est ce buffet, j'ai cru que vous étiez parti en expédition pour des contrées lointaines ! Partit le comte Inuzuka dans sa direction.

Sasuke soupira une fois de plus et partit d'un pas décidé vers le roi, plusieurs personnes tentèrent bien de l'arrêter mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le trône il ne fixa pas le roi au contraire il baissa les yeux, enleva son képi et se prosterna.

- Mes hommages mon roi, vous voir en pleine forme me comble de joie.

- Pourquoi serais-je malade ?

Il perçut nettement la pointe d'ironie qui perçait cette question. Et Sasuke sut exactement quoi répondre.

- Vos cousines mon roi ! Vos cousines m'ont dit que vous vous mourriez !

Mourriez d'ennui à vrai dire mais s'il pouvait rabattre le caquet de celles-ci, il déformerait leurs propos sans hésitation.

- A la belle fable de ces damoiselles ! Ah ah ah.

Ce rire, il l'aimait beaucoup, il avait oublié combien il était beau et empli de douceur, de bienveillance et de joie.

- Mon roi c'est faux, nous n'avons jamais dit cela ! Se défendirent Sakura et Ino.

- Allons donc, mes chères cousines, allez donc dansez au lieu de prendre racine à mes côtés.

- Mais...

- Faites, faites. Fit d'un signe de la main le roi.

Il observa Sasuke toujours prosterné et esquissa un sourire.

- Venez donc vous asseoir à mes côtés, mon précieux Général Uchiwa.

Sasuke tiqua sur la fin de la phrase et releva le regard.

Il tomba nez à nez avec des yeux rieurs, qui n'avaient jamais cessé de le regarder ainsi pendant l'enfance durant leurs jeux de rôle.

Il était beau, terriblement beau. Une peau légèrement basané, des yeux bleus rieurs, des cheveux d'or et un sourire qui faisait craquer toute damoiselle.

Mais il persistait à ne pas prendre d'épouse, et par conséquent de ne pas donner un héritier au royaume.

- Eh bien mon ami, ''La Rose Noire de Minuit'' aurait-elle pris racine ?

- Non mon roi.

- Alors relevez vous et prenez place à mes côtés, il m'est horreur de vous voir ainsi prosterné à mes pieds.

- Le protocole mon roi.

- Au diable le protocole allez !

Sasuke se leva et partit s'asseoir à la droite du roi.

- Alors Sasuke raconte moi.

Le roi avait cette facilité, de passer d'un vouvoiement au tutoiement, peut-être aussi était-il le seul à en avoir le pouvoir.

- Pardon mon roi ?

- Eh bien, tes aventures, tes soirées pimentées, tes nouvelles, je suis las de ne plus te parler comme autrefois, et appelle moi Naruto grand dieu !

- Oui roi Naruto.

- As-tu donc fini de te jouer ainsi de mes propos ?

- Non mon roi.

Cela aurait pu lui valoir la guillotine mais il était le seul à qui le roi permettait tel débordement.

- Alors dis-moi.

- Par quoi commencer ?

- Eh bien, tiens ce voleur ! As-tu des informations sur lui ?

Sasuke se figea, des informations ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il a couché avec et qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

- Pas spécialement.

- Ah bon ?

- Navré de vous décevoir.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas le mensonge.

- Oui roi Naruto.

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant un moment quand la musique changea.

- Ah ! C'est l'heure des valses ! Se leva-t-il d'un bond.

- Le roi a très bon goût et je suis ravi que vous n'en ayez pas changé.

- Cette musique est aussi la tienne il me semble, tu me dois une danse Sasuke.

- Pardon ?

- Tu me l'as promis. Fit un sourire espiègle Naruto.

- Mon roi, je ne sais à quel jeu vous vous complaisez mais il en serait mal vu de

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à décliner mon invitation Sasuke, maintenant je te prie de bien vouloir te lever et de me rejoindre Tendit son bras Naruto.

Il y avait là quelque chose d'intrigant, chaque mot qu'il prononçait lui rappelait le voleur. C'était impossible, jamais le roi n'aurait pu sortir ainsi en douce sans être poursuivi par ses gardes à qui il avait juré de le protéger coûte que coûte et s'engager à mourir de la main de leur général s'ils faillirent. Très étrange.

Sasuke se leva et prit la main de son roi. Ils descendirent lentement les petites marches vers la piste sous le regard étonné d'autres convives.

- Mon roi...

- Ne te soucie point de leurs regards, ne regarde que moi, comme autrefois lorsque je t'apprenais à danser.

- Quel rôle dois-je jouer mon roi ?

- Celui qui te sied le mieux, je veux que tu sois toi même, l'homme à la beauté jalousante, au désir incandescent.

- Je ne peux !

- Je veux voir celui qui supplie un homme pour l'amour qu'il ne trouve pas.

Le roi ne laissa pas le temps à Sasuke de réagir et se mit à danser parmi les autres convives.

- Vous saviez. Lâcha Sasuke perdu alors qu'il se faisait guider par son roi.

- J'ai toujours su, et cela m'a fortement contrarié, que ton corps ait pu être touché par un autre que moi m'était insupportable.

- Le temps où nous nous embrassions comme des enfants est révolu.

- Il n'a jamais cessé pour moi. Le fit tourner Naruto.

- Il faudrait oublier.

- Parce que tu le peux ? Le fixa dans les yeux Naruto.

-...

- Moi je ne peux….As-tu l'intention de te marier ?

- Non.

- J'aimerais que tu me dises si tu es amoureux Sasuke, je préfère l'entendre de ta bouche que dans les ragots vantant tes exploits.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous blesser, ses ragots n'ont pas été propagés par ma personne et oui j'aime quelqu'un.

- C'est un homme n'est-ce pas ? Comment se nomme-t-il ?

- Je…..je ne sais pas.

- Oh, ne serait-ce pas ce voleur ?

- Co-comment savez-vous ?

- J'ai vu ton regard s'illuminer quand je t'ai parlé de lui tout à l'heure, il se trouve que je le connais très bien.

- Il vous a déjà volé ?

- Oui, mon cœur, il me l'a dérobé il y a bien des années. Sourit nostalgique, Naruto.

- Vous êtes amoureux de lui ?

- Oh oui, à m'en damner.

- Vous devriez pouvoir le reconnaître ici dans ce cas, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait.

- Mais il est déjà là, depuis le début de la soirée.

- Où ça ?

- Devant toi.

- Cessez de jouer ce n'est point drôle.

- Bien, je savais que tu ne serais pas coopératif. Naruto le tira à lui et murmura dans son oreille. Veux-tu que je te refasse l'amour dans cette position embarrassante et que tu puisses me supplier à nouveau de te dire mon nom pour le crier alors que le plaisir te ravagerait ?

Sasuke s'empourpra soudain, alors c'était son roi. Ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, que son cœur ait faillit pour lui, après tout il l'aimait depuis l'enfance.

- Majesté…. Murmura troublé Sasuke.

C'était vraiment lui, savoir ce genre de chose sur cette nuit là, en était la preuve. Il le savait au fond de lui, que ce voleur était le roi, lui seul avait toujours su éveiller son intérêt à l'amour, ses baisers, ses caresses de part le passé ne cessaient de le hanter, il n'avait jamais retrouvé cette étreinte passionnée qu'il avait connu.

Alors quand ce voleur est venu, qu'il lui a fait l'amour, son corps le savait, son corps le savait pour l'avoir déjà connu, c'était le roi que son corps réclamait.

- Refaites le moi, encore et encore. Murmura Sasuke embarrassé.

- Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un d'autre que moi te toucher, je te promets de satisfaire tes désirs que tu refoules tant mon amour. Lui susurra Naruto.

- Naru-chan.

- Cela faisait si longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé ainsi. Quitta la piste de danse Naruto accompagné de Sasuke.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser pour ne pas avoir agi avant et surtout de ne pas avoir compris que c'était de moi que tu te mourrais d'amour.

- Mon roi, avez-vous conscience que cet amour..

- Tes défauts reviennent au galop Ke-chan

- Désolé Naru-chan.

- Concernant nous deux, je trouve que mon peuple est heureux de ma façon de gouverner, il ne se meurt pas de faim, il prospère aussi je pense mériter d'aimer il me semble, ils ne m'en voudront pas.

- Et la cour ?

- La cour ? Ces lèche-bottes tu veux dire ? Je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, à présent peu importe ce qui arrivera je ne te laisserai plus partir.

- Et un héritier tu y as pensé ?

- Au diable si je n'ai pas d'enfant, au pire nous adopterons un orphelin qui respecteras tes valeurs et sera aussi mignon que moi. Lui fit un sourire Naruto.

- Toujours aussi modeste.

- Pour toi toujours, tu n'as pas peur ? Posa-t-il sa main sur sa joue.

Cette main avait une grande signification à la cour, être touché par le roi signifiait être sa favorite ou son favori mais être embrassé devant la cour signifiait être l'amant unique.

- Non, après tout cette union était déjà béni de nos parents.

- Tu as raison. L'embrassa Naruto. Au fait comment va le Sakura de ta demeure ?

- Tu le sais très bien, il brille depuis toujours, car depuis toujours je suis amoureux de toi.

- Je suis ravi qu'il ne se soit pas éteint, cela m'aurait rendu triste.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'as donné rendez-vous là ?

- Oui, je voulais savoir si tu m'aimais toujours, après tout la légende dit que...

- L'arbre protège la maison Uchiwa et son amour. Termina Sasuke, tu n'as pas de mal, c'est moi qui te l'ai enseigné.

- C'est vrai.

- Si jamais tu fais quoi que ce soit qui me rende triste, je te jure que l'épée que tu m'as offerte servira à te trancher la gorge comme elle l'a fait à mon frère. Fit sérieux Sasuke.

- Aah, au secours ! Le Général Uchiwa est devenu fou ! S'enfuyait derrière le trône Naruto, gagnant les dédales de couloir du château.

- NA-RU-TO ! Le poursuivit exaspéré Sasuke qu'il se conduise encore comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Mais le passé n'est pas toujours mauvais, il faut savoir vivre avec ses souvenirs au lieu de les oublier, car c'est à travers nous qu'ils vivent.

Fin.

Voili, voilou, j'espère que cela vous aura attendrit

N'oubliez pas, les commentaires sont toujours bon a prendre

note : ah oui, je tiens à préciser que mes histoires sont toute sortie de ma précieuse cervelle, suite à un évênement de la vie, un film, une pensée, ou autre

aussi s'il semble il y avoir quelconque ressemblance ( apparement ici c'est le cas d'après une review) avec une autre fic, cela est pur Hasard, ou bien copier sur ma fic, ou bien j'ai eu la même idée qu'un autre auteur ( ici, c'est le cas, vu que l'autre auteur à publié apparement ausi avant moi ^^)

ba oui, sa arrive, en même temps les sujets sur Naruto tourne en rond, s'en devient lassant et j'avoue ne plus rechercher de nouvelle fic à lire, sa m'enuie de revoir sans cesse les même chose -_-'. pour tout vous dire, la dernière fiction que j'ai lu sur naruto sur fanfiction, daté du 25/02/2009 !

donc je m'excuse si mes fics ressmble à une autre, mais je ne fais pas de copie, même partielle ! chacun sont travail, chacun ses idées,

je le dit et je le répète, copier l'histoire de qulqu'un en y mettant son propre nom et changeant quelques trucs,

c'est comme si vous voliez l'âme de l'auteur !

car l'histoire d'un auteur c'est son âme !

A bientôt pour un autre one-shot ou une fic ^^


End file.
